God Gave Me You
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: What happens when Lucy happens to overhear a certain conversation between Natsu and Gray just when she is about to confess to Natsu? Would it have been a good thing or a bad thing? Will someone's heart be broken, or will NaLu finally happen? ONESHOT! SONGFIC! "God Gave Me You" by Dave Barnes.


**Lucy's POV**

'_It's ok, Lucy. It's ok…' _I think to myself. I take a deep breath as I walk down the street to Natsu's house. A few weeks ago, I realized that I had feelings for Natsu and now, thanks to all the other girls – and some of the other guys – from the guild, I've finally built up the courage to confess to Natsu and pray that he isn't too dense to not understand what I'm saying and, hopefully, he'll return my feelings as well.

I guess I have Cana, Levy, and Mirajane to thank for my sudden boost of confidence. For some reason, they all insist and believe that Natsu does have feelings for me. I know that he's too dense, but I guess I could always wait.

I walk up the steps to his and Happy's little cottage that they made themselves. For a cottage made by a destructive Fire Dragon Slayer and a small, talking cat, the house is actually kind of nice… even though there is a really big tree right in the middle of it.

I stop in front of the door and raised my hand to knock on it when I suddenly heard an angry voice shout from the inside. "Look, man! I really don't know why you're talking to me about this!"

I knew Natsu was home since he left the guild early after just coming back from a mission and reporting with the Master, and since Happy was currently on a mission with Wendy and Charle, he went alone so he was pretty exhausted.

'_Who could he be talking to?' _I ask myself. I press my ear against the door as I try to listen in on the conversation. I heard another voice in there. The first voice I heard was obviously Natsu, but the other was… "Look, I'm just curious, ok? I mean, the way you've been acting around her says a lot of different things, you know?"

_Gray_?

"What could Gray be doing here?" I ask myself. I decided to just listen to the conversation, even though it's eavesdropping, but I just can't help myself! Why would Gray want to visit Natsu in his house? And who's this girl they're talking about?

"C'mon, Natsu, with the way you've been acting around her, it clearly means that you have feelings for her." I heard Gray say. I moved closer to the door, making sure not to make a sound, even though that it would be a bit futile since Natsu could hear from God knows how many miles away.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I sigh in frustration as Gray points out that I have feelings for her. I already do know that I have feelings for her, but admitting them would just make them feel more… _real_.

I turn to him with a frustrated look on my face. "Look, Gray… A girl like her having feelings for a guy like me?" I point to myself. "It's not gonna happen." I say as I cross my arms, trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to come out since I really do have feelings for this girl.

"So you _do _admit that you have feelings for her?" Gray clarified. Without looking at him, I nod my head in defeat. I hear a chair slam onto the floor and look up to see Gray standing up with his fist pumped up in the air and a huge grin on my face. "WOOHOO! I knew it!" He cheered. I raised an eyebrow at him as I continued to watch him dance around my living room.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I bite back the tears that threaten to fall out. I _knew_ he didn't return my feelings. I _knew _that there was a girl that he liked. And I most certainly _knew _that that girl wasn't me. I shake my head and decide to just go home before I find out who this girl is. The last thing I want is to end up hating her just because Natsu has feelings for her.

_Especially if it's Lisanna._ Though Lisanna and I just met, we are slowly starting to form a strong friendship and I don't want anything to ruin that. Not even my chance of being happy with Natsu.

'_But maybe… maybe if I find out who this girl is and help Natsu win her heart and see him happy, maybe I would be able to move on and be happy myself?' _With a new resolve in mind, I take a deep breath and pressed my ear to the door again, listening to more of the conversation.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I roll my eyes at the Ice-Make Mage in front of me. "Okay, okay, you got what you wanted to know, now get out of my house!" I yell, pointing to the door.

Gray stops dancing around the room and looks at me. "Okay, now what the Hell?" He crosses his arms, his eyes narrowed at me. I stand up from my chair. "What do you mean by that, stripper?" He ruffles his hair and sighs.

"I mean, why the hell are you here right now?" I look at him confused. "Umm… because this is _my_ house? And _I _live here?" He looks at me with annoyance all over his face.

"You dumbass, I mean, what the hell are you doing here in your house? You should be out there chasing her and trying to win her heart!" He yells at me. I took a step back in shock. I never expected to hear this, or anything like this, from him of all people.

I ruffle my hair in frustration, ready to pull them out, but instead, I took a deep breath and sighed. "Gray…" I said. "You might wanna sit down for this." I glanced at him to see him quirk an eyebrow at me before taking a seat on one of the dining room chairs. I sit down on the seat in front of me and prepared to explain myself.

"You better listen, stripper." I say. "This is the only time I'll ever say this, and you _better_ not tell anyone that I ever said it. You got that?" He pointed a finger at the Ice Mage.

Gray nodded his head in reassurance and put his hands in the air in surrender. "You got my word, pal." I sighed again.

"Okay… here I go."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I brace myself for what I'm about to hear. He's going to say all these amazing things about this girl that I know I would never be able to beat.

I let a single tear roll down my cheek as I hear Natsu start to talk.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**I've been a walking heartache**

"You see, before she and I became friends, I haven't really gotten over Lisanna's 'death'…" Natsu starts out.

Lucy's eyes widened at his words. _'So does this mean that the girl he's talking about isn't Lisanna?' _She thought to herself.

Gray nods his head, urging him to continue. "I may have seemed alright to everyone else, but deep down inside of me… I was broken. It was like my heart was breaking and I tried to pretend that it wasn't by putting up a mask; I was a walking heartache."

**I've made a mess of me**

Though they weren't exactly in the same room, Lucy and Gray's hearts broke at the sound of Natsu's voice as he painfully remembered what he felt when his best friend "died".

"In case you haven't noticed, I became slightly more destructive after Lisanna's 'death'." Natsu pointed out.

'_Now that you think about it…' _Gray thought, comparing the missions Natsu went on before and after the supposed death.

"I felt like breaking down everywhere I go. When it looked like I was just doing my best to complete a mission by 'accidentally' making a lot of damage due to the excessive use of my powers, I was actually releasing all the anger inside of me." Natsu cradled his head in his hands and Gray heard him sniffle. Lucy was silently crying as she felt her heart break at the pain Natsu must have felt.

"I knew that I had to somehow learn to control myself. But it was just so hard!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I felt like a complete mess."

**The person that I've been lately**

**Ain't who I wanna be**

"I started acting a lot differently. I'm sure you all noticed that, or maybe not…" Gray felt a bit guilty. Even though he and Natsu weren't exactly the best of friends, he was still his teammate and, besides Loke, Natsu was the closest thing he could get to a friend and he never noticed how much he was truly hurting.

"There were a few times when I… I started to _cut_." Gray's eyes shot wide open and Lucy stifled a gasp by covering her mouth with her hands. "If you're wondering why you never noticed it, it's because whenever I go out on a mission, I try to make sure that my arms somehow get scarred. That way, when I cut, it wouldn't be noticeable." Gray stared at him hard. _'How could I have never noticed this? We've known each other since we were kids and I never noticed his change in attitude! Just… what the Hell?' _He thought.

"Even Happy never found out…"

**But you stay here right beside me**

**Watch as the storm blows through**

**And I need you**

"And then I met _her_." Lucy felt a _PANG_ in her chest. She stifled her sobs and tried to lessen the tears. Even though Natsu seemed a bit too distracted to hear or smell her, she still had to be careful.

"Ever since I met her, she's stayed right by my side. Right beside me. She stayed with me every time, even when a storm was blowing through, and after a while, I realized that I need her."

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**For when I think I've lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you**

**There's more here than what we're seeing**

**A divine conspiracy**

**That you, an angel lovely**

**Could somehow fall for me**

"I could never believe that a girl, no, an _angel_ like her can ever fall for me, I mean… Look at me!" Natsu then stood up and gestured towards himself as Gray, who slightly calmed down from what Natsu revealed earlier, continued to watch him with deep interest.

**You'll always be love's great martyr**

**Ill be the flattered fool**

**and I need you**

"If she ever does fall for me, then she would be the martyr, and I would be the fool. I know she would never fall for me, that's why instead of confessing my feelings for her, I'm ok with having her as a friend since I know that if I confess and she doesn't return my feelings, things might become awkward between us and she might leave. And I don't want her to leave because, as I said, I need her."

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**For when I think I've lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you**

**On my own I'm only**

**Half of what I could be**

**I can't do without you**

"When I'm with her, I am at my full potential, but when I'm not… It's like… I'm only half charged; like there's no reason for me to actually fight! But when I'm with her… it's like… my reason to fight is to protect her, to defend her." Natsu continued to explain.

Gray never knew that Natsu could be so deep.

**We are stitched together**

**And what love has tethered**

**I pray we never undo**

"The moment we met was the moment I completely fell in love with her, though at the time I didn't know that what I felt was love. But now I know, and I know that she would never return my feelings for me. It's like we're stitched together… and I hope that nothing ever cuts the string that stitches us together, even if our relationship is only friendship."

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

"I don't want to make things awkward between us because it's like Fate gave her to me for the ups and downs."

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

"Like she's given to me for when I'm in doubt of myself or of anyone or anything around me! It's like, she's the only one I can ever trust… not even Happy…"

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**For when I think I've lost my way**

"Whenever I've lost my way, all I have to think about is her. All I have to know is that she's with me, and to know that she'll be with me until the end. Even if it is only friendship, she's still with me." Natsu was finished explaining and all he could do now was wait for what Gray thought about his whole situation.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Natsu nodded.

"I love her so much to the point it hurts!"

"Well, mate… I think that you should tell her how you feel."

"She won't ever love a guy like me!"

"You guys are best friends!"

"Yeah, _FRIENDS_! She doesn't like guys like me!"

"Then what kind of guy do you think she likes?"

"The smart, handsome ones who are into literature and stuff like that and maybe even rich." Gray fell backwards and as he stood up, he had a palm on his forehead.

"You idiot, what the hell made you think she would like 'rich' guys? What would be the point in her running away if all she wanted was some rich jerk?"

"Well, in any case, she would be into those guys who are into literature and books! I mean, you know how Lucy is, she loves that kind of stuff! Heck, she's even writing a book herself!"

"Hey, Lucy!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey, Lucy!" I immediately froze in my place. I slowly turned around to see a blue cat standing in front of me.

"Hey, Lucy! Wattcha doin there?" I could literally feel the beads of sweat rolling down my face as I tried to think of an excuse for my presence.

"Umm.. uhhh… well, ummm… you see…." I stuttered. I swear, I nearly pissed myself when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see my best friend, the pink haired dragon slayer, standing right in front of me with his dark haired rival right behind him.

"Hey, Natsu! Gray!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey, Lucy!" Gray and I simultaneously looked at the door and then looked back at each other with a shocked look on our face. I swear, I think my heart just stopped beating for a moment or two. That voice was obviously Happy, but… does that mean that Lucy is outside as well?

"Wouldn't you have sensed her or something?" He whisper-yelled. I looked at him with a looked that said 'DUH' "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I was a little distracted!"

"Well, should we open the door?" He asked. I nodded and stood up and walked towards the door, him following behind me. Once I opened the door, there stood the most beautiful blonde with her back facing towards me.

"Hey, Natsu! Gray!" Happy yelled out as she slowly turned around and faced me. We looked at each other and I saw her eyes; they were slightly red and teary, probably from crying, and then I looked at her cheeks. They were quite red and a bit puffy.

That settles it. She was crying.

I felt Gray push me aside. "Hey, Happy! How about you and I go out for a walk?" He said as he grabbed my best bud and started to briskly walk away. "Huh? Umm…Aye?"

Lucy and I watched them until they were out of sight. She turned around and faced me, a blush on her face and little drops of tears.

"Why don't you come inside, Luce?" She nodded and I moved to the side to let her pass through and then closed the door behind me. She placed herself on the couch and looked at the floor. I sat beside her, hesitating to put my arms around her because I know that she's probably shocked and is feeling awkward about the whole situation.

I know I am.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You're probably wondering what I was doing outside, aren't you?" She glanced towards me as I nodded my head. She looked back at the floor and sighed again.

"Well, you see, I… I've fallen in love with someone…" I felt a pain in my chest. See, this is what I was trying to tell Gray! I am only going to have my heart broken and ruin the friendship I shared with someone incredibly special to me all because of… GAH!

"And today, I decided to finally tell my best friends from the guild…" Obviously Cana, Levy, and Mirajane… "And they all told me that the person I'm in love with… would return my feelings as well!" She said with a bit of happiness in her voice. I could tell that she really loves him… lucky bastard… but as long as she's happy, then I'm happy…

I hope.

"So, they all convinced me to go ahead and confess my feelings for him and I planned to do just that. So I went to look for him and knew that he was right here, in this very cottage."

My eyes nearly fell out of its sockets. THIS COTTAGE? "Wait, do-do you mean Gray?" She shook her head. Wait… it couldn't be Happy, obviously! But that only leaves…

"Me?" My eyes went wide and the beat of my heart accelerated. Does… Does Lucy really love me back?

"Yes… it's always been you, Natsu." She said, looking up from the floor and then looking right at me, our eyes meeting each other.

"But… why me?" Her eyes softened. "Because you're clever, brave, talented, amazing, and… everything else I never thought I wanted." She said, cupping my face with her hand. I placed my hand over it and I used my thumb from my free hand to wipe a tear from her beautiful, porcelain face.

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

"I don't know what to say, Luce. Everything I've said – everything you've heard – is all true."

**God gave me you, gave me you.**

I pressed my forehead on hers, our noses touching as well.

"I love you so much, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu." I felt myself crying due to happiness, but I didn't care right now. The girl of my dreams is finally in my arms, but not just as my friend, she's here as my one true love. My girlfriend.

"You'll be here with me until the end, right, Luce? Through the ups and downs and through the days of doubt? Even when I lose my way?" She smiled and she nodded. "I promise, as long as you do the same for me."

I didn't have to say anything else. All I had to do, was to seal my – our – promise with a kiss.

**Gave me you.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**SONG: "God Gave Me You" by Dave Barnes**

**Here's a new one! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Yeshhh, I know I've been doing a lot of NaLu songfics wherein they confess their feelings to each other, but I can't help it! These two are one of my OTPs, and I only come up with them whenever I randomly hear a song!**

**So yes, please review!**

**YOU CAN FOLLOW ME AT:**

**Twitter: DaStrangeKlauds**

**Tumblr: iluvacertainperson . tumblr . com**

**Ask . fm: Klaudynights**

**Xoxo,**

_**Heartlessly Awesome**_

**P.S.**

******If there are any Gleeks out there reading this, RIP Cory Monteith! I'm honestly still processing it since I refuse to believe it, but I just wanted to say it if any of my readers are Gleeks. **


End file.
